1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a fixing bracket and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to a fixing bracket having a connecting rod and an electronic device using the fixing bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, Internet industry, especially for some large enterprises or Internet sites, has undergone rapid and vigorous growth and expansion. As a result, more and more servers are needed due to this increase growth.
A conventional server employs such electronic devices as a motherboard, a hard disk, a fan module, and a power supply inside a chassis. Further, the motherboard is provided with an operating chip, for example, a central processing unit, and a cooling fin group assembled on the motherboard. The cooling fin group has a thermal contact with the operating chip. Thus, the cooling fin group may dissipate the heat generated by the operating chip.
Usually the cooling fin group is fixed on the motherboard with screws. Nonetheless, this fixing way will result in a longer time for assembling the cooling fin group to the motherboard. For this reason, a fixing bracket is provided for fixing the cooling fin group to the motherboard by means of fastening, so as to improve the assembly time. Specifically, the fixing bracket includes two opposite bracket bodies and a fastener. The fastener has a fastening part and a pivoting part oppositely assembled, and a supporting part located between the fastening part and a pivoting part. The pivoting part is pivotally connected with one of the bracket bodies. The cooling fin group is located between the two bracket bodies. When the fastener is pivoted to a fixed position from a release position, the supporting part presses against the cooling fin group, while the fastening part is fastened to the other bracket body. Thereby, the cooling fin group is fixed on the motherboard.
However, existing fixing bracket has a large amount of structural parts and a large size, leading to a utilization rate decline of motherboard area and an increase of material costs.